Orbing
orbs into the Manor]] Orbing is a magical power of transportation possessed solely by whitelighters, darklighters, and Elders, in which the being disappears in the usual glow of blue and white lights; however, there are some cases when the orbs will be different color, such as Gideon's are purple, and Paige's orbs were once green. As a protection from evil, orbing is the only way to get "Up There" where the Elders convene and assign their whitelighters. On at least two occasions, Warlock Eames and the Titans, stole the orbing power from whitelighters to attack the elders. ("Blinded by the Whitelighter," "Oh My Goddess! Part 1") Orbing, as well as other means of magical transportation, can be stopped by the power of an avatar. Dark lighters use a black orb in place of the white orb used by white lighters Image:Vlcsnap-641890.jpg|Leo Wyatt orbs into the Manor ("Bride and Gloom") Image:Vlcsnap-14216684.jpg|Natalie orbs into the Manor ("Blinded by the Whitelighter") Image:Vlcsnap-14187457.jpg|Paige orbs Phoebe and Piper away from the Manor. When someone orbs, they turn into blue lights and lose most corporeal form, and can go from place to place almost instantly. Even someone with only half-whitelighter heritage can orb, as displayed by Paige Matthews and Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Whitelighters transport either by becoming a silhouette comprised of orbs which rises out of sight (Leo Wyatt, Chris Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell) or by turning into sparkles of orbs which dissipate (Samuel Wilder, Paige Matthews). It is interesting to note that Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar fashion to his father (as a rising silhouette) while Paige and her father teleport by dissolving orbs (however, as the series progresses, Paige's orbing style varies slightly). Some Whitelighters display both (Gideon, Wyatt Halliwell) even though most prefer a certain way of transportation. Another hybrid Whitelighter/Witch, Simon Marks, orbed in and out in a swirling, whirlpool-like fashion. Orbing is the magical form of teleportation used by Whitelighters and Elders who are portrayed on the television series Charmed. An orb on Charmed is a ball of blue/white light, which accompanies Whitelighters in many forms, most commonly teleportation. Darklighter orbs are black. Gideon's orbs are purple,2 and in one episode, Paige showed green orbs when she cast a spell. In some hybrids orbs can be seen in other forms, such as in Wyatt Halliwell's other powers which have on instance manifested with orbs, specifically conjuration. There are also orbs on Charmed seen with witch magic and ghosts, which bear closer resemblance to the standard paranormal meaning of the word, such as when a witch summons another, teleports with a spell or glamours their appearance. As teleportation, "Orbing" When someone orbs, they turn into blue lights and lose most corporeal form, and can go from place to place almost instantly. Even someone with only half-whitelighter heritage can orb, as displayed by Paige Matthews and Wyatt and Chris Halliwell. Whitelighters transport either by becoming a silhouette comprised of orbs which rises out of sight (Leo Wyatt, Chris Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell) or by turning into sparkles of orbs which dissipate (Samuel Wilder, Paige Matthews). It is interesting to note that Wyatt and Chris orb in a similar fashion to their father (as a rising silhouette) while Paige and her father teleport by dissolving orbs (however, as the series progresses, Paige's orbing style varies slightly). Some Whitelighters display both (Gideon, Wyatt Halliwell) even though most prefer a certain way of transportation. Another hybrid Whitelighter/Witch, Simon Marks, orbed in and out in a swirling, nice sparking fashion. As stated by Leo when someone orbs they go through a "neutral zone". Orb control Whitelighters and Elders have this power, the ability to do anything with orbs e.g. Leo made a Love Heart in orbs in ("Witchstock"). Telekinetic orbing or Calling Paige orbs a candle to her.This power manifests itself as a hybrid version of two combined powers; telekinesis and orbing. The ability is defined as accessing telekinesis, the ability to move objects with your mind with concentration, through the Whitelighter ability of teleportation known as 'orbing'. Paige Matthews must use a vocal command to cause the intended object to orb from one location and appear within another. Although some with more experience with the power do not need a vocal trigger to use the ability, although Paige has continued to do so on the majority of occasions. Others with this power have been seen to channel their power in other ways, such as their eyes. Not just anyone can develop this power. For instance, for hybrids to be the bearer of telekinetic orbing they must be the child of a Whitelighter parent and a witch parent stemming from a line of telekinetics. In Season 7, Paige later developed the ability to send an object or person to a vocally expressed location, when she remotely orbed Phoebe home after vocally commanding her "home". Remote orbing When the power has been used by Elders, it has always shown their actions (usually a hand wave) causing remote orbing to another location. This could mean that it fundamentally works differently to that seen in hybrids and is not merely telekinetically moving someone from one place to another. Remote orbing was used for the first time by The Elders from the Heavens when they orbed Leo away from Piper, when trying to marry her (Magic Hour). In meditation When Whitelighters meditate, they are covered in orbs. This power has been demonstrated by Ramus the Elder (Witches in Tights), Leo as a Whitelighter (Size Matters), and Paige (The Jung and the Restless and Gone with the Witches), a hybrid. However, when Whitelighters merely hover, they do not display orbs (Witch Way Now). Witches Orbing . Witch orbs are seen to represent Piper]] When a Whitelighter takes a witch with him and orbs out, special orbs can be seen flying around the witch. They are the same orbs as when a witch would summon someone or glamours, ("Be Careful What You Witch For") and ("The Honeymoon's Over") However after The Honeymoon's Over, it was never seen again. List of Users *Elders *Whitelighters *Darklighters *Leo Wyatt *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Kyle Brody *Sandra *Zola *Natalie *Ramus *Gideon (Purple orbs) *Sigmund *Simon Marks *Piper Halliwell (Baby Wyatt swapped Piper's powers with Leo's) *The Source (Stole Paige's powers) *Billie Jenkins (Stole Wyatt's powers) *Christy Jenkins (Stole Wyatt's powers) See also *Teleportation *Telekinetic Orbing Category:Powers